xbox_360_rghfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mods de Skyrim en xbox 360, de Pc a Xbox 360 rgh
Seguro que la primera vez que experimentaron con mods fue en pc, era una de las pequeñas cosas que hacían que jugar en esa plataforma fuera tan divertido y único como en ninguna otra, pero...¿y si te dijera que la xbox 360 RGH también tiene mods?, seguro me renponderias diciendo que estoy loco o que probablemente no se nada del tema y que solo se puede hacer eso en pc y todo eso, pero la verdad es que no, déjame presentarme, soy Mr Gamer y Tutos, un creador de contenido para youtube o comúnmente conocido como youtuber, mi meta es mantener viva esta consola y en este caso te voy a hablar de los mods de xbox 360 para Skyrim. Skyrim es un juego desarrollado por Bethesda Softworks en el que básicamente guiamos un guerrero con un destino que pudiera salvar a su era y su mundo de la aniquilación total, y nosotros nos encargamos de escoger las decisiones correctas para que esto se lleve acabo. Este juego fue y creo que es el que mas mods ha tenido en la historia de PC y hoy te los traigo a ti para xbox 360, con este tutorial el cual he desarrollado con información recolectada entre vídeos de youtubers brasileños, estadounidenses y hasta rusos, a parte de información recolectada en foros y otros portales sobre este tema. En este tutorial te enseñare a como convertir mods de skyirm de pc a xbox 360 con RGH Cabe destacar que NO TODOS LOS MODS SON COMPATIBLES, aunque en su MAYORÍA si lo son. Al final de este Tutorial te dejare un link a un vídeo de mi canal donde puedes ver todo lo que te voy a explicar aquí en vídeo, así que sin mas empecemos Lo primero que tendrán que hacer es descargar los archivos de los Links que les dejare aquí abajo ? ☆Le Fluffie App: https://mega.nz/#!K0AlDCJJ!7bvldrt-JmvQXLECl6f16r1tWAeqVAyYCx-LH-IQTD8 ☆Ordenador: https://mega.nz/#!HkxFBQwQ!YSbMRJYUAimgUShhxX9r8YJmzUOaqNy1-vC5NZ6dFcU ☆Pagina recomendada para descargar mods : https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/ Una vez descargados esos programas los vamos a descomprimir y luego lo que haremos sera buscar el mod que queramos convertir en mi caso es el ApachiiSkyHair en su versión 1.6, una vez descargado el mod lo descomprimimos si esta en extraído, luego nos tendremos que fijar si en la carpeta del mod hay carpetas aparte de el archivo .esm, estas carpetas pueden ser meshes, textures, sound, script y etc.... Para continuar dividiré el tutorial en 2, una para los que solo tengan archivos .bsa o .esm o quizá los 2, y la otra parte sera para los que tienen solo las carpetas antes mencionadas y luego les diré como se hace en caso de que tenga los archivos .esm y .bsa, empecemos (Cabe destacar que es necesario tener la ULTIMA TU DEL JUEGO Y TODOS SUS DLC) MOD QUE CONTENGAN SOLO ARCHIVOS .BSA O .ESM Para los mods que solo contengan estos archivos la conversión e instalación es muy sencilla Paso 1: Abriremos el Le Fluffie en el ejecutable que se ve en la imagen (Sin importar el icono que tenga en tu caso Paso 2: Una vez abierto el Le Fluffie no vamos a la pestaña file y luego a "Package Creation", se nos desplegara una pestaña pequeña donde dirá "create type", en dicha pestaña no tocaremos nada y solo le daremos ok Paso 3: al darle Ok se les abrirá una nueva pestaña donde lo que tendremos que hacer es, en el apartado file le daremos click izquierdo para que se nos desplieguen las opciones acto seguido le daremos a la opcion "Add file" y buscaremos el archivo .BSA o .ESM para añadirlo Paso 4: Cuando ya tengamos el archivo añadido nos iremos a la parte inferior de la pestaña y empezaremos a anexar la información del mod y para que juego va, primero en donde dice "None" lo cambiaremos a "MarketPlace", luego en "Title ID" colocaremos la ID del Skyrim en este caso es 425307E6, una vez hecho eso nos iremos un poco mas abajo donde dice "display title" en ese recuadro colocaremos el titulo que queremos que tenga el mod en mi caso copie el nombre de el mod sin mas, por ultimo en "internal title" colocaremos el nombre de el mod de nuevo Paso 5: ya hecho esto en esa misma pestaña nos iremos a "finalization" y dejaremos todo tal y como esta, solo daremos click en "Create Package" y seleccionamos donde lo queremos guardar para acto siguiente colocar el nombre y listo le damos a guardar, ya no sera necesario el archivo .esm así que lo podemos borrar, y listo ya estaría culminada la conversión de nuestro mod, para pasarlo a la xbox lo puedes hacer mediante horizon o manualmente en un gestor de archivos y pegándolo en la siguiente ruta HDD1/content/0000000000000000/425307E6/00000002 MOD QUE CONTENGAN CARPETAS Este procedimiento solo es necesario en la carpeta texturas (mods de nuevas animaciones o movimientos no son compatibles con xbox 360) Paso 1: Lo primero sera abrir el otro programa que descargamos que en este caso es el Ordenador, iniciamos el ejecutable que ven en la imagen y listo se les abrirá el programa Paso 2: Una vez iniciado el programa, daremos click derecho en la parte superior donde hay el icono de una carpeta, se nos abrirá una ventana en la cual buscaremos donde tengamos ubicada la carpeta "texturas" que vamos a convertir, una vez seleccionada solo le damos aceptar y listo Paso 3: una vez ya se haya colocado la dirección de las carpetas vamos a darle check a la casilla de la opcion que se llama "Resize down (reduces texture dividing by 2 width and height)", cuando le demos el check iremos a la parte derecha en esa misma opción y daremos click en la casilla donde dice "if > 2048" y la cambiaremos por "if > 512", también puede ser por "if > 1024" pero no lo recomiendo ya que esto dicta la calidad de las texturas y mientras menor sea mas compatible sera el mod, una vez hecho esto le daremos en la casilla "Start", apenas le des te aparecerá una advertencia que dice "Resize images?" a esa le daremos que si, al darle que si se desplegara otra advertencia que dice "Enable Backup?" a esa le daremos que no a menos de que ustedes quieran que les haga una copia de seguridad de las texturas. Luego de haber hecho ese procedimiento se cambiara la pestaña al proceso de conversión y solo esperaremos a que termine Paso 4: Ya terminada la conversión estaría listas las texturas para ser pasadas al Skyrim, las copiaremos y las pegaremos dentro de la carpeta data de nuestro skyrim que en mi caso esta en HDD1/Juegos/Skyrim/Data EN CASO DE QUE EL MOD TENGA ARCHIVOS .ESM O .BSA Y CARPETAS SOLO TIENEN QUE HACER LOS DOS MÉTODOS Y LISTO A JUGAR CON MODS NOTA: En caso de que el mod tenga errores intente descargar versiones mas antiguas para mayor compatibilidad Enlace de mi vídeo tutorial: https://youtu.be/9Ougb0CUXj4